


Tęsknota

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Nights [4]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Colours, M/M, Metaphors
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Lekki angst, zupełnie niezamierzony. Widocznie temat pracy maturalnej mnie nie odstręczył... Jestem kompletnym potworem i ostatnim Brutusem





	Tęsknota

Kolejny wieczór, kiedy ranek zastał cię z papierami przyklejonymi do twarzy. Masz dość, ale ciągniesz dalej. Szara egzystencja, w milionie kolorów królestwa znowu ciemnieje, przechodząc już ze stalowego w grafit.

Przyjaciele patrzą się na ciebie dziwnie, kiedy witasz się z nimi mruknięciem. Nawet nie patrzysz się już im w oczy podczas rozmowy, twoje oczy wciąż utkwione, gdzieś- tam w oddali. Ich kolory rażą twoje oczy. Nawet łagodne brązy Rafała wydają się neonami, które chcą wypalić tę pozostałą resztkę ładu, jaki się ostał, jeszcze.

I prawie nic nie mówisz. Słowa, nawet całe zdania widzisz tańczące różnobarwnymi kolorami, odcinające się na tle wiecznej szarości.

Wyglądając przez okno, zamiast szczęśliwych przechodniów na ulicach, widzisz nadciągające powoli burzowe chmury. Nie widzisz ani jednej iskierki słońca.

Drobne powiewy wiatru witasz zamknięciem oczu. Otwierasz coraz więcej okien, bo kiedy je czujesz, przychodzi ukojenie. I myślisz “co się ze mną dzieje?”, kiedy kolejny raz nie możesz spojrzeć w lustro, w oczy swojego odbicia.

 

I wtedy, w najgorszej chwili, za nadgarstek łapie cię podrapana, obwiązana brudnym bandażem dłoń. Czujesz jak opuszcza cię całe napięcie. Obracasz się, żeby jak najszybciej spojrzeć w zmęczone, burzowe oczy.

Zdobywasz się na uśmiech. Od jakiegoś czasu nie używałeś potrzebnych do tego mięśni, więc chyba nie bardzo wyszło, ale trudno.

Zanim przemyślisz cokolwiek, z twoich ust uciekają dwa stęsknione słowa.

Które wyrażają całe uczucie, jakie można okazać po latach burzy, kiedy wraca słońce, i uśmiecha się do ciebie ciepło.

 

-Michał. Wróciłeś.


End file.
